gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mothership Connection (Star Child)
Mothership Connection es una canción de la banda Parliament de su álbum Mothership Connection de 1975. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto V en la radio Space 103.2, solo disponible en la nueva generación de consolas. Letra Well, all right, starchild Citizens of the universe, recording angels We have returned to claim the pyramids Partying on the mothership I am the mothership connection Gettin' down in 3-d, light year groovin' All right, hear any noise Like nobody but me and the boys Gettin' down, hit it fellas If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band All right, all right, starchild here Put a glide in your stride and a dip in your hip And come on up to the Mothership Loose booty, doin' the bump Hustle on over here If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band Ain't nothing but a party, y'all Face it even your memory banks Have forgotten this funk Mothership connection Home of the p.funk, the bomb If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band (Doin' it in 3-b) Let me put on my sunglasses here So I can see what I'm doing When you hear seats rumble You will hear your conscience grumble Hit me, you gotta hit the band You have overcome for I am here Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Are you hip to Easter Island? The Bermuda Triangle? Well, all right Ain't nothing but a party Starchild here, citizens of the universe I bring forth to you The good time on the mothership Are you hip? Sing, fellas If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band Starchild here, doin' it in 3-d So good, it's good to me Hit the band If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band (Swing low, sweet chariot) (Coming forth to carry you home) If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, hit the band If you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band And if you hear any noise It's just me and the boys Hit me, you gotta hit the band Swing low, time to move on Light years in time, ahead of our time Free your mind and come fly With me, it's hip on the mothership groovin' Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Swing down, sweet chariot Stop and let me ride Video 400px|center Categoría:Canciones de Space 103.2